


Until it's too late.

by Aconitum1104



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Can be read as Jayroy, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mental Health Issues, Mute Jason Todd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: So what's one to do when their entire family doesn't want them as an actual person just an ally in battle.Indulge them.OrJason Todd is selective non-verbal after years of being cast out and untreated mental health issues.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I may be projecting again.  
> I am gonna add tags as I update, I don't know a full canon timeline so I'm just kind of (night)winging it.
> 
> Also title may change because I forgot what I orginally came up with.

It was times like this he wished that batarang had done some damage that was more permanent, that it would cause something to truly unerve Bruce rather than just a jagged scar no one even asked him about.  
It was times like this Jason Peter Todd wished he would shut his damn mouth for once instead of trying be snarky and join in with the conversation, cause by now no one wanted him to be a part of it, not least himself.

Like any other night in Gotham select members of the bat "family" were out on patrol, tonight's team including Batman himself, Robin, Spoiler, Red Robin and if you hadn't guessed by now Red Hood.  
A couple muggers had already been stopped by Spoiler and Red Robin but other than that it was quiet, most rogues were in their designated prisons other than Poison Ivy who was never caught after a break out with the Riddler and some lesser villains but the botanist had kept to herself giving no clues to her location.  
Which meant the comms were full of teenage chatter instead of anything of significant importance, not that it stopped the dynamic duo from telling Jason to stop talking at any chance they got.

Any Jason wasn't so fragile in his masculinity to admit it hurt, just too stubborn to admit it to the man he once called a father.

It was getting late and the unforgiving cold air of a January in Gotham meant all a normal person would want to do right now was curl up in their bed, and while in normal circumstances Jason wouldn't be considered normal he liked to make the occasional exception.  
Switching his signal to only Oracle who was keeping watch from the clock tower  
"Oracle let B know I'm heading back for the night I'll be free for patrol on Monday"  
"I'm not a secretary hood, I'll pass it on but you can tell him yourself"  
Electing to ignore the redhead he made his way through the high Gotham roofs until he neared the docks where the safe house he was currently staying at was located.

Barring any injuries coming back from patrol always resulted in the same injuries.  
Shower, eat, read if he wasn't tired enough already and sleep anything of importance could be left till morning, well the closest you could get to daylight in Gotham morning.

Correction, barring any injuries and sudden drops in Jason's metal health.  
He gets it, really he does for a guy that reads so much he says some things that make the air so tense not even Damian's katana could cut through it, but that doesn't mean he should be told to stop talking before even a syllable is out his mouth.  
Right?

... Right?  
Shit now was not the time to start overthinking at least not if he wanted to get a few decent hours of sleep in before noon.  
But really was he that crappy a person that his very right to have a conversation with people he cares about should be stripped away by said people?  
He was following Bruce's no killing rule and anything but rubber bullets was only to be used in an emergency, yet it still wasn't good enough for Mr Dark Night and his blood son who would never shut up about the fact all the others were adopted.  
Oh yeah the fact that the kid nicknamed "demon spawn" (Granted mostly by Jason himself) could talk all night, bring any random let he saw fit into the mansion and make death threats against his own siblings but the second Jason showed any hostility he was a hairs length from being put on probation, really what a fucking joke.

So what's one to do when their entire family doesn't want them as an actual person just an ally in battle.  
Indulge them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you all so much for reading I woke up this morning to three comments and it really made my day.  
> I don't really have a plan I kind of wrote the first part on a whim but angst is fun to write.  
> So on to part two.

The next three days came and went, not without issue it's still Gotham just nothing dangerous enough for Red Hood to be needed outside of his own patrol route around crime alley.  
It was Dick, Cass, Tim and Steph with him tonight, Damian unable to follow due to a school night after a long weekend.  
Jason knew logically that Dick and Cass wouldn't tell him to shut up like the others, Cassandra herself barely spoke and Dick himself was too nice to do that to his little brother, at least intentionally.

So there they were scattered across the city jumping from rooftop to rooftop when Dick and Tim called in a drug trade.  
It was taken down within the hour and new Intel on a upcoming gang was aquired before anything happened to set off those thoughts again.

In all honesty he hadn't been doing it consciously, the thought of just not speaking after a few throwaway comments was ridiculous.  
Jason had been forgiven for a lot worse he should be able to push past the hurtful words spouted by his family.  
But his unconscious brain had other plans and Dick, not Tim not the one deemed worlds best detective by Ra's Al Ghul himself, no Dick was the one to notice, or at least the only one to say anything about it.  
"You alright little wing?" The oldest asked as he pulled the younger man to a corner of the warehouse were the trade would of took place "You've been quiet all night"  
Shit "I'm fine N just tired"  
"If that's all, but you know we're here for you right"  
"Yeah yeah I know let's just finish here so we can get the report done and I can sleep"  
Dick nodded with a smile before heading back to where Tim and Steph where gathering evidence.  
Cass departed shortly after the fight was over to check nothing else was happening, which left Jason standing in the corner by himself, and it was an awfully big warehouse but that was a dangerous train of thought and Jason didn't dare go there.

Cass having cleared the city led them back towards the cave, though it was more like a game of hide and seek, one moment you'd see a shadow only visible due to Gotham's streetlights, the next there was an empty rooftop.  
By now Tim really should've expected aforementioned shadow to suddenly pull him into a hug from behind, but his sudden shriek suggested otherwise.  
A small laugh shortly followed by a soft voice speaking "little brother" relaxed the team again as Tim pulled away from Cass' arms with a groan and being pranked.  
"Come on little birds and bats, B will ban us from Agent A's cookies if we're not back soon"  
"Technically not a bird or bat" Steph called out as she followed the others jumping down from a roof and into an alley  
"It's honorary Spoiler" replied Nightwing.

Reports were almost finished, as was Jason's recounting of the night to Alfred who listened with a slight quirk of amusement on his lips  
"And Timbo shrieked so loud man bat would be jealous"  
"Jason leave Tim alone"  
Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Cass can do no wrong and I will stand by that sentiment this entire fix, the rest of the Batfam is on pretty thin ice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really find the right spot to mention it but Cass is out of the cave by this point.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh and alps there's a video game reference in here please tell me someone gets it because the orginal scene makes me cry.

"Jason leave Tim alone"  
Oh  
Of course  
It wasn't Dick but it may as well of been with the way he was looking at him.  
Sympathy  
But not enough to stand up for him

"Miss Stephanie that was quite unnecessary" Good old Alfred, old reliable Alfred who was now being stared at by Dick, Tim and Stephanie, only the first showing any guilt.  
"Thanks Alfie" Jason muttered to the elder man "I'm gonna head back"  
"Of course master Jason, please stop by some time without a mask in hand"  
Jason nodded as he walked towards his bike  
"Don't tell me you're seriously leaving at that" Stephanie's voice picked up again from behind "What you can't handle some teasing despite the fact you've just done the same to your own brother?"  
"Steph you really don't need to" Tim tried  
"Sad Jason's fucking sad again, you've been ignoring us all patrol why don't you try caring about other people"  
"I wasn't ignoring anyone" Jason growled out, not even daring to turn and look at the blonde  
"Look we're all tired, Steph I'm sure Jason wasn't doing it on purpose let's just leave it"  
"Master Richard I think this is best settled now, Miss Stephanie if you would please apologise to Master Jason so that he may retire for the night"  
Jason still wasn't looking in her direction but he didn't need to be to hear the huff of air she let out  
"Sorry Jason" It was no where near sincere not like Jason expected it to be anyway  
"We good?" Dick asked looking between his brothers and pseudo sister.  
The only answer was the roar of Jason's motorbike leaving the cave. 

Waking up the next morning had an upside, it was usually something Jason ignored, at first he just forgot to respond then felt too guilty for not responding earlier to actually say anything.  
But the redhead had been off world for weeks therefore without signal and Jason had eventually come to miss the one constant in his life. 

Roy 5:00  
\- Good morning! 

No matter how many texts Jason ignored the older man still persisted.  
It was endearing honestly, growing up in crime alley taught self preservation before anything else, and Dick had already moved out the manor by the time Jason moved in, a place that big was too quiet with only three inhabitants.  
But Roy and Kori felt like home no matter where they were. 

Jason 9:48  
\- Morning, how was the mission? 

Roy 9:48  
\- Wow things must be boring back here you actually replied, either that or you missed me. 

\- It went well, managed to overthrow a corrupt alien government you know just your average team outing. 

Jason 9:50  
\- You say that like it isn't normal for us 

Texting back Jason began making his way to the kitchen, an actual kitchen not the barely usable setup Dick had in his apartment, though it fit his needs anything more complex than his beloved cereal had a 20% chance at best of being edible.  
Jason however had skills rivalling Alfred, and hearing that from the Butler himself just furthered Jason's Pasion.  
He began pulling out ingredients before checking his phone again. 

Roy 9:51  
\- Well it is but still feels great every time, until you break an limb that is. 

\- Not that anyone did this mission you don't have to come over to Star and look after me. I mean I wouldn't stop you though.

\- So how has stuff been your end? Bruce didn't adopt anymore orphans did he?  
Never mind I'd probably heard by now though not like it's breaking news anymore. 

Jason smiled to himself as he read the archer's texts.  
It was nice having someone talk to him freely without the pressure of talking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1) I finished young justice invasion earlier and being the dumb British kid (not an actual kid now almost 20 but you get what I mean) I am I burst out laughing at "Where's Wally".
> 
> 2) I loved how you guys were assuming it was Dick being a dick I kept with my orginal plan but I was almost tempted to change it.
> 
> 3) You guys also kept mentioning the outlaws and I had considered it so I thought I'd at least give you Roy for now, question is Lian yes or no?  
> I saw this (https://pin.it/Q8qX7cg) really cute idea on Pinterest so I kinda used it when I was stuck with how to continue. 
> 
> I'm really glad you're enjoying this thank you so much again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Dick and Roy's thoughts because I couldn't figure out how to continue from the lasy part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very short because I couldn't be bothered writing a whole day and didn't want to start with the next morning.  
> Again thank you to everyone for interacting especially those telling me to take care of myself, I am don't worry.

Dick knew something was up with his younger brother, it wasn't a rarity to see Jason on edge with the family but he would still make sarcastic quips during battle off comms.  
And don't get him wrong, he loved his siblings even those that weren't legally his siblings, but he could still acknowledge their faults.  
Steph had went too far and Dick knew that but he couldn't lie that Jason's silence had hurt.

Roy was in a different city entirely but he knew something was up.  
Jason would barely be considered chatty by most but if he was comfortable he'd happily talk about his passions or at least provide teasing replies given the right chance, and Roy gave him plenty of chances.  
So it was set.  
Step one pick up Lian from Dinah's where she'd been staying for the duration of his mission off world.

Step two, drive to Gotham arrive at the younger man's apartment unannounced and refuse to go home till Lian gets a smile from her favourite uncle.

Now all he had to do was pull it off while maintaining enough contact with Jason that he wouldn't begin to spiral futher with whatever train of thought had been upsetting him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I couldn't figure out how to transition between parts scenes and days, but that means an extra chapter and a pretty long one as well.
> 
> For ease   
> "is speaking"  
> 'is signing'

"Open up butthead or I'm sending in Lian through the fire escape"

Jason groaned as he got out of bed, he could ignore the older man but he knew Roy's threat was not empty and the five year old was stubborn enough to at least attempt climbing through the small gap in his window.

Opening the front door Jason was greeted with a grinning redhead holding the hand of a tiny black haired child raising an eyebrow at her father before noticing the man behind the door and leaping into his arms.   
"JayJay!"  
"Hiya princess," Jason replied crouching down so he was at matching eye level, before looking up to Roy pointedly "I wasn't expecting you today"  
"I was in the city"  
"That is bull-" Jason stopped remembering the child clinging to him was indeed still present and still very much a child "-shoe"  
"Bullshoe?" Roy repeated amusement flickering in his eyes  
"Bullshoe" Jason repeated with confidence as he stood back up to full height carrying Lian up with him "Damian is often worse than all of us, I decided to implement your idea of a swear jar here"  
"So you're making your brothers pay your rent?"  
"You overestimate how often they visit" it was a joke, Roy knew that but he couldn't stop the frown from forming anyway, so it was family problems again, but surprisingly not Bruce centered.

"Sounds like I have to visit more often then"  
"Yeah" Lian yelled in excitement  
"You don't have to" Jason tried "It's like a two hour drive, didn't you just get back from a mission yesterday"   
"Nope it's decided, every other week at least, you don't want me to drive that far, you can always visit us"  
"Roy-"  
"Lian I need to talk to Jason, you gonna be OK in here if I out some cartoons on"  
Liam nodded and climbed onto the couch  
"You left some of your colouring books here last time if you get bored, bottom shelf of the bookcase" Jason offered before being dragged into his bedroom by Roy.

"What's wrong" Roy asked as soon as the door was closed  
"Why would you think somethings wrong?"  
"Because I know how you Jaybird, and you know me there's no point trying to deny there's something up"  
"I don't want to talk about it Roy"  
"Then we won't" that wasn't how that normally went, oh.  
Roy began moving his hands in vaguely unoraticed but still readable motions.  
'Talk to me Jay' well, more accurately talk to me J-bird but Jason choose to ignore the sign name Roy and choosen.  
'My family, dicks' Jason responded after a moment, his movements more fluid than the redheads after a couple years of interaction with Cass Jason could sign with ease 'I don't mean my brother'  
Roy snorted in response 'I know, but why?'  
'Nothing'  
'J bird'  
Jason gave a deadpan look before gesturing towards where his trachea was located, prompting a laugh from the other man before he began to speak  
"If you don't want to discuss it right now we should spend some time with Lian, but I'm not letting you keep this to yourself Jay, I'm here to listen"  
'Thank you' Jason signed back before following Roy back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soft stuff before we dive back into angst.

In their brief absence Lian had managed to set up the dvd player and the screen was filled with vibrant colours and shapes as Lians grin grew from her place on the couch.  
'You eaten?' Jason signed as he walked over to the kitchen seperated from the living room by only a half wall and a set of counters.   
"Would you believe I didn't on purpose just to eat your pancakes" Roy joked as Jason rolled his eyes "Lian has though"   
"I want pancakes" Lian shouted eyes still fixated on the screen  
"She would like pancakes though"   
"Please" Lian added as an afterthought 

Soon enough breakfast was served and to Alfred's horror (because even if he wasn't present he would know) the trio ate on the sofa.   
Jason would complain later when he found the crumbs that were inevitable with a young child but in the moment he was too busy enjoying the movie to care.  
Making sure Jason had Roy's attention he made a quick gesture towards the blonde on screen who had just cleared a path leafing straight to a stone wall before signing  
'That's you'  
Roy raised his hand in mock offense before responding "No argument from me, but you know that makes you Tulio" Jason shrugged in reply fully expecting that response. 

Watching as a brunette ran onto the scene showing more skin than would probably be considered for a new children's movie the twobl adults locked eyes before signing Kori to each other as they laughed.  
"If you two are gonna keep moving your hands can you at least teach me"  
"Sure thing pumpkin"  
"I'm not a pumpkin"  
"Hair's too dark" Jason observed out loud as he ran his fingers through her hair, at least he was until she titled her head to give him a wide grin showing the gap where her first baby tooth had fallen out.

It was barely ten O'clock by the time the movie finished and Lian was somehow cuddled up to both of the older men.  
"Feeling better Jay?" Lian asked  
"Thanks"  
Roy got up from the sofa and stretched  
"I suppose we should do something, Dinah made sure Lian finished all her homework before I picked her up so if you've got any cases you need help with I'm a free man"  
"I think the bat's have it all covered you two are welcome to leave the apartment you know, you don't have to stay here with me?"   
"Trying to get rid of us so soon Jay? Nah I'm happy just relaxing here for the day, what about you Lian"   
"Yeah"   
"Guess you're stuck with us"   
'Thank you'   
'No need' Roy signed back as he glanced at Lian who had brought out the earlier mentioned colouring books and was now knelt at the coffee table putting them to their intended use 'Do you want to talk more?'   
Jason shook his head as he rose from the sofa and crossed the small living area to where the bookshelf stood.   
"You know we could all go somewhere together, when was the last time you went somewhere for fun"   
"Legally dead remember?"   
"So? It's not like the Gotham news follow me round, we could go the aquarium or something it's not like any reporters would be there anyway"   
"I want to see the fish!" Lian announced as she looked up from the page   
'Please Jaybird'  
"I thought you said you'd teach me that"  
"I will sweetheart, do you want to go to the aquarium before or after"   
"Do I not get a say?" Jason asked lowering his selected book so he could watch the father and daughter better.   
"Two against one, come one how could you say no to this face?" Roy punctuated his question by lifting up Lian by the armpits as she made an attempt to copy her father's earlier actions coming out a fumbled   
'Please Bird?" missing the letter J completely   
"Was that right?" She asked turning to Roy as he put her back down  
"Pretty good princess, that one was just please and Jay's sign name but make sure to ask what things mean in the future before copying OK?"   
"OK" Lian parroted back "Can we go to the aquarium now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase it's not obvious they're watching Road to El Dorado, it's currently 4am and I can't be bothered checking scenes I think I remember Chel's introduction if I'm wrong I'll edit this in the morning.  
> As always thank you for interaction.


End file.
